Another Way Home
by RoxyJaws
Summary: When Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds, Frisk gets a crazy idea. An idea that might make it a whole lot easier to get back to the surface. (Just a funny little oneshot)


**Howdy! This is my first Undertale fic and I like the way it turned out. I hope you like it!**

 **edit: I just noticed that doesn't like more than three consecutive dots ( ... ), they trimmed down Blooky's dialogue! So when Napstablook speaks... just imagine that there's a lot more dots than written... man I really wish they didn't do that, the dialogue is a lot more funny with the long awkward pauses.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale**

* * *

This day has certainly been odd for young Frisk. They had fallen down in a mountain and landed on a bed of flowers, only to find out that they had been living above a world of monsters their entire life. Then they had been attacked by a flower, a nice goat lady tried to adopt them and now two skeletons are trying to capture them! Or at least, one of them is... The other doesn't seem to care much. This is a very odd day indeed, but Frisk just takes the surprises as they come. They've gotten quite good at talking their way out of every encounter.

The snow scrunches under the child's feet as they walk through the forest, filling them with determination. No doubt they're heading towards another puzzle, _What an odd way of trying to capture someone_ Frisk thinks. The skeletons don't scare the child –they both seem quite friendly– no, Frisk is more worried about whom they're trying to capture them for. Hopefully everything will work out well in the end.

Suddenly, the human's soul skips a beat and they find themselves facing a new monster. A monster who wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite.

Lesser Dog appears.

This monster doesn't seem so bad, it looks like an excited dog and smells like dog chow. The only odd thing about this dog is that it's wearing armor. Frisk is surprised at how many dogs there are underground. Dogs who are technically monsters, but act like regular dogs nonetheless.

Frisk considers their options on how to act with this dog. All they can think, though, is that they really _REALLY_ want to pet it!

The child barely lifted their hand and Lesser Dog got excited. The dog pants and barks excitedly. If they wanted, Frisk could leave now, but... They don't want to leave just yet.

Frisk lightly touched the Dog. It's already overexcited... Lesser Dog's neck seems to get longer, but the human isn't quite sure. They pet the Dog again. It raises its head up to meet their hand.

Now they _know_ the neck is longer than before. The joy and playfulness of this dog rubs off on Frisk and they smile widely. They pet the Dog. It was a good Dog.

Lesser Dog is overstimulated and starts making excited noises.

Frisk keeps petting the Dog and its neck keeps getting longer. Its excitement keeps increasing. It knows no bounds. The human is amazed at how long the neck is, they hope this is normal for the Dog; they would _never_ want to hurt such a good Dog. But Lesser Dog looks so happy, Frisk is sure that this is fine.

Lesser Dog's neck is now so long that Frisk has to jump to pet the Dog. Then, they don't even get to pet it. It gets more excited.

Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping.

Frisk isn't petting Lesser Dog anymore, simply because they can't reach its head. But the Dog's neck keeps getting longer and longer. The human could end this at any time by sparing it, but they're too amazed and curious to stop it.

There is no way to stop this madness.

Frisk is a bit sad that they can't pet Lesser Dog's head anymore. Still, their earlier concern starts to come back when Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping.

Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds.

Frisk can't hear the Dog's barks or pants anymore and they can barely see their head. They call the Dog but it is too late. It cannot hear them.

Yet Lesser Dog still shows no sign of stopping.

...

...

Frisk gets an idea.

They end the encounter and Lesser Dog's neck starts shrinking again. When its head is low enough, it licks Frisk's face getting slobber all over it. The human child beckons Lesser Dog over, with a big grin, trying to get it to follow them. The Dog bounds to their side and starts following its new best friend who promises more petting.

Frisk goes back to where they came from. Instead of heading towards new puzzles, they pass by the ones that were already solved earlier. The human has a spring in their step, excited about their idea. It turns out, they would be home sooner than they thought. And to get to their home, they'd have to pass through Home first.

As they get closer to the Ruins, they get more excited –Lesser Dog doesn't need a reason to be excited– and start going faster until they're running and laughing or barking. Playfully kicking snowpoffs and skipping along the way. As Frisk gets closer –Lesser Dog in tow– they realize that there's an obstacle they hadn't thought of: the door to the Ruins would be locked.

Right as the thought occurs to Frisk, an opportunity presents itself. They recognize someone from a distance and call out to them.

A surprised Napstablook faces Frisk and Lesser Dog. "hi, you're the nice person i met earlier..." the ghost smiles "i saw you just now and thought i might go say hello... but you looked like you were having fun and i didn't want to bother you... but... you want to talk to me?"

Frisk nods with a smile.

Blooky is taken aback; people rarely want to talk to him. "oh... ok... so... um... what's up?" he asks, happy but nervous.

Frisk asks their ghost friend if he could please unlock the door to the Ruins for them.

"oh..." Napstablook says "i don't know... i don't think i'm supposed to... but that's the only reason you wanted to talk to me... and now i disappointed you... oh..."

Frisk gives Blooky an encouraging smile and says that it would really mean a lot to them.

"i don't know..."

Frisk says please.

"..oh..."

Frisk does puppy dog eyes... Lesser Dog is busy playing in a snowpoff.

"...ok.." Napstablook caves in.

Frisk cheers and thanks their ghost friend. The Human, the ghost and the Dog all finish their walk to the Ruins.

At the door, Napstablook floats forward. "ok... here i go..."

He goes through the door. A few seconds later, he floats back to the child.

"...ooooh..."

Frisk looks at the ghost curiously.

"..."

Frisk's smile falters...

"...i can't unlock the door..." Blooky demonstrates by phasing his ghostly, intangible hand through the doorknob. "...i forgot...i thought i could help but... oh..."

Frisk looks down, upset that their idea wouldn't work after all... Lesser Dog is still playing in the snowpoff.

"..." Tears start gathering in Napstablook's eyes because he made the human sad. "...oh! wait! i have an idea" The ghost disappears through the door again.

Frisk looks up, hopefully. Time goes by slowly. After a few minutes that Napstablook hasn't returned, the human child starts passing time by playing fetch with Lesser Dog. They start to wonder if the ghost is going to come back when the door to the Ruins opens.

In the doorway is Napstablook and a Froggit holding a key. "...sorry it took a while... i'm not very good at making new friends..."

Frisk beams, cries out a thank you and, without thinking, runs up to Napstablook to give him a hug... Then their arms go through the ghost, wrap around their own shoulders and the momentum sends the child crashing in the wall. Frisk falls to the ground and takes 1 damage.

"...oh...sorry...i like the thought..." Blooky reacts to the child trying to hug him. Tears start rolling down his cheeks when he remembers that he can never be hugged "...oh..."

Napstablook disappears.

The human is a bit sad to see their ghost friend go like that, crying for no reason, but all those thoughts go away when they realize that they're at Home, which means they're almost home!

Thanking the Froggit for unlocking the door, Frisk gets up and beckons Lesser Dog to follow them. When they get upstairs, they notice that all the lights are off; Toriel must be asleep. Frisk tries to get the Dog to be quiet while they get to the door that leads to the rest of the ruins. They only manage to get it to do excited pants instead of barks and excited noises.

In the ruins, Frisk can feel how close they are. They run and playfully crinkle through leaves, while Lesser Dog follows and discovers the new environment on the way. The Dog loves crinkling through leaves too. Some of the puzzles are a bit confusing to do backwards, but eventually, they make it to the bed of flowers where Frisk fell. Frisk looks up and can see the opening of the mountain. It seems very far, but they believe in Lesser Dog's insane neck.

The child is hopping on the spot, so excited about leaving this odd place. Not that there's anything very wrong with the Underground, but it's best to leave before something very bad happens.

Frisk calls the Lesser Dog. It bounds towards them, flicking slobber in their face. The Dog expects to be pet, but instead the human child climbs up its shoulders and on top of its head. Lesser Dog cocks its head to one side. Confused.

Frisk almost loses their balance, but they stop themselves from falling. They start petting Lesser Dog, it forgets about why there's a person on its head. Lesser Dog's neck starts to stretch.

Frisk gets excited, they keep petting.

Lesser Dog is barking excitedly.

Frisk goes up. They pet some more.

Lesser Dog is overstimulated.

Frisk can't believe this is actually working. They pet the Dog. It was a good Dog.

Lesser Dog's excitement knows no bounds.

Frisk's excitement knows no bounds.

Frisk shows no sign of stopping to pet. Lesser Dog shows no sign of stopping to grow.

The top of the mountain is getting closer.

Frisk is getting ready to jump off of Lesser Dog's head.

Lesser Dog goes where no monster has gone before. It barks excitedly.

A rush of fresh air hits Frisk. They're at the surface. The top of the mountain is now bellow the human's feet.

Frisk jumps... and lands on solid ground.

Lesser Dog shows no sign of stopping.

Finally back on the surface, the human lets out a cry of victory. Then they sigh in relief. _Thank goodness I didn't stay down there_ Frisk thinks. _Someone could have died!_

Lesser Dog's head goes to space.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ps. I know, as a monster Lesser Dog probably can't just get to the surface like that, but his heart/soul is still underground, who said his head couldn't cross?... And Frisk would need a monster soul to cross the barrier, but... is the top of the mountain even part of the barrier? Anyway, I know this story might break a few rules, but it's not meant to be super accurate.**

 **~RoxyJaws~**


End file.
